Develop and refine the procedures to produce hybridomas and to clone hybrid cells producing antibodies of particular interest. In order to fulfill this, we will establish and maintain: an animal facility to supply immune cells and host the production of large numbers of hybridoma cells and antibodies produced by clones of hybridomas; a cell culture laboratory for maintaining feeder cell and drug-marked cell lines necessary for the production of hybridomas and subsequent cloning thereof; and an immunochemistry laboratory for detecting antibody production by hybridomas and subsequent identification of specificity and functionality of antibody produced.